


[AU] 오래된 전축 #43

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [35]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 사랑. 하는 것, 받는 것





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #43

#43

 

 

***

슈퍼스타는, 이 세상에서

가장

외롭다

 

 

 

웃기시네.

 

 

 

 

그치?

웃어

웃으라고.

웃는 게,

내

일

매

일

***

 

 

 

***

 

<대휘 POV>

 

외

딴섬

딱 그거다.

현미경에 겨냥당한 파리처럼.

동네 빨래줄에 걸린 거적떼기처럼.

보여지는 것이 나의 직업.

무대에 서는 것이,

티비에 나오는 것이,

너의 폰에 내 사진이,

그게

내 일.

그러니까.

왜

일까.

모든 사람의 마음 속에 있으면서,

내 마음에는

아무도

없는 듯.

 

 

 

***

내가 40, 50살 되면 어떻게 되어있을까.

예전에 일하다가 문득, 그런 생각이 들었다.

그 때, 내 곁에는 누가 있을까.

누가

있기나 할까.

아이돌은 모든 사람의 연예인이, 연인이, 신이

되어야 하고.

어떤 한 사람의 연예인이, 연인이, 신이

되면 안 되는.

그런 계약.

그러니까, 나는 지금.

사기치고 있는거라고, 나 완전 싸가지.

그런데 말야.

나만

그럴거 같아?

 

 

***

일본에서 열일하고 돌아온 한국.

이번에 돌아오는 느낌은 세상 다르다, 예전과.

왜?

당연하지.

나를 기다리는 사람이 있잖아.

나의 사람이.

기자말고,

대포말고,

사생말고,

팬말고,

안티말고,

대중말고,

직원말고.

노  
노  
노

아무도 아닌,

나만의

사람.

이런 기분이구나,

한 사람만의 사람이라는 것.

도쿄돔에서 홀로 서서, 모든 사람들의 시선을 받는 것과.

너와 나, 둘만 있을때. 너의 시선을 받는 것.

내 머리는 전자를, 내 마음은 후자를.

그리고 내 좆은.

초초초초후자.

아아아.

나 완전 태업아닌가 이거.

신기하지, 사랑과 일. 일과 사랑.

서로 힘이 되어주는게. 한 쪽은,

허술해질 줄 알았는데.

이런 밸런스라면, 나도 꽤 잘해내고 있는 거 아닌가.

둘 다 잡은거지.

일과 사랑. 사랑과 일.

나

될놈

될

 

 

 

 

...일 줄 알았지.

 

 

 

 

 

 

씨발.

 

 

****

 

<다넬 POV>

 

 

[가아아아아아아앙, 다니에레리이이이이이이----]

악마가 나를 부르는구나.

어디, 숨을 곳은. 없나.

사탕과 초콜릿 뿐인가. 이거 점점. 쪼는데.

담배없이는 역시, 힘든가.

하아.

Well, 어차피 올 거면. 홈그라운드에서.

[다녜리? 트레이닝룸으로 좀 와줘. 나랑 같이 얘기 좀 해.]

하아.

짐Gym인가.

운동이나 하는 걸로.

[예, 물론이지요. 대휘씨. 금방, 가겠습니다.]

 

 

Well,

Here goes nothing.

 

 

***

 

트레이닝룸.

헬스클럽이아니라, 박싱 링을 중심으로하는 유산소운동 전용 짐Gym.

뭐, 부숴질만한 건 없어서 다행이군.

...잠깐만.

내가 있잖아.

문을 닫자마자, 휘몰아치는 소용돌이.

[뭐라고 했어, 진영이한테. 이 개새끼야.]

우후.

캄다운 캄다운.

누구한테 하는 말인지, 참.

[저엉답! 미스터 사모예드. 댓츠 미! 멍멍!]

[장난깔기분 아니니까. 대답하라고, 이 개후랄조질좆같은새끼야.]

하잉.

넘 강렬해, 대휘양.

[대휘야, 카암다운.]

[내가 캄다운하게생겼어. 이좆같은새끼말아서초장에후려쳐목졸라분쇄기에갈아버릴라이후로개새끼야.]

...와, 대휘.

진짜 빡쳤는데?

[오케. 내가 불게. 내가 말했습니다. 진영이한테. 연습생 들어와보라고. 결정은 걔가 할거야. 난 프레셔 안 줬음. 신과 악마에 걸고 맹세합니다.]

[...아아. 아아아아. 아아아아아아아아아아아악!!!!!!!!!!!! 이씨발좆같네!!!!!!!!!!!!]

펀치와 킥 연습을 위해 달아놓은 모래주머니를 격렬하게 패기시작하는 대휘리.

아이돌은 몸관리가 철칙이기때문에, 어처구니 없는 부상을 당하는 건 빅노노.

대휘도 그 점을 잘 알기에. 지금같이 머리가 폭발일보직전인 상태에도. 기본자세는.

목도 찢어지지 않게, 발성하고. 펀치나 킥도, 관절을 다치지 않게 팬다.

정신이 멜트다운Melt-Down하기 직전까지가도, 프로임을 잊지 않는 것.

그것 또한, 슈퍼스타의 몸관리.

...하지만.

슬프다.

이 상태에서도, 자신의 직업을 자각하고있는 어린 아이가.

 

 

그렇게, 몇 십분일까.

자기 분을 모래주머니에 다 풀어버리고, 땀범벅이 된 대휘는. 자리에 털썩 주저앉더니.

울기 시작했다.

...아아.

나 완전 나쁜사람.

[...왜애애애애애. 왜애애애. 왜 그런 짓을 했어. 나한텐 진영이뿐이란 말이야.  
이제 막 시작했다고. 오래된 것도 아니잖아. 그런데, 왜. 왜. 진영이까지 이 세계에 끌어들이냐고. 강다녜에에엘...]

...내가 선택을 잘못한 걸까.

관린과 지훈을 이어준 그 때부터, 나는.

내가 한 선택 뒤에 있는 것이, 신인지.

악마인지.

후자쪽에 좀더 가까울지 모른다는, 무의식의 신호를 받는 듯하다.

선택을 되물릴 수 없는 것은, 인간의 운명.

하아...

[너한테 먼저 얘기를 안 하고, 진영이에게 얘기한 건. 내가 확실히 잘못했어. 미안하다.]

[알면 뭐하냐고, 이개새끼야. 뭣도모르는 애를 또 꼬시는거냐고, 연예계로.  
진영이 말고도, 그런 새끼들이나 꼬시라고. 연예인되고싶어하는골빈새끼들많잖아.  
그런 새끼들 하루에도 수십명씩 몰리는데, 왜 내 진영이를...]

[진영이가 니꺼인건 아니지.]

...공기가.

멎은 듯.

또 폭발하면 안 되는데 대휘리.

화산폭발전의 고요처럼, 차가운 불꽃의 목소리가 대휘의 입을 타고 흘러나온다.

[...뭐라고 했어.]

아아.

신이시여.

[진영이가 니꺼는 아니라고.]

이거,

한 대...

(퍽!)

...벌써 맞았구나.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

아야야야.

오랜만에 맞는 펀치인걸.

휘유.

[대휘, 예전보다 꽤 기술 늘었는데? 깔끔하게 들어왔네. 칭찬해, 대휘리.]

기껏 칭찬해줬는데, 기쁜 구석 하나 없이.

씩씩거리면서 날 쏘아본다.

아아, 멋져.

...지금 쫌 민현이 같았네. 말투가 옮나. 젠장. 기분 나쁘네.

[무슨 소리야. 진영이. 나말고 따른 사람 만나?]

이이런,

그 소리가 아니었는데.

그렇다. 지금 내 앞에 있는 사람은, 슈퍼스타 이대휘가 아니라.

그저,

첫 사랑에 빠진 열일곱 소년.

미치도록 행복하고, 미치도록

불안하다.

자기에게 찾아온 사랑.

누가 뺏어갈까, 자신이 놓쳐버릴까.

...그 점을 내가 간과했군.

칭찬하지마, 강다녤.

이건 너 불찰이다.

[아니야. 그 소리가 아니라. 진영이는 너밖에 없어. 타인이 할 소리는 아니지만.  
너 둘을 지켜보고 있는 사람으로서 그건 말할 수 있어. 너희는 너희 둘 밖에 없어.]

[그럼... 무슨 소리야. 내꺼가 아니라니.]

[사람은 소유할 수 없어.]

[...그딴 연애어드바이스북같은 소리.]

[사랑은 소유할 수 없지.]

[...]

[손에 새를 잡으면, 죽는 거야. 대휘리.]

[그러면 어떻게 해. 날아가 버리면, 내가 죽어.]

...아.

첫 사랑.

달콤하고, 치명적인.

[서로를 믿는 수 밖에 없지 않을까. 서로의 둥지와 새가 되어서.  
한 쪽이 새가 되어 날아가면, 돌아올 둥지가 되고.  
또, 자신이 새가 되어 놀고 오면, 와서 쉴 안식처가 되고.

그런게, 성숙한 사랑이 아닐...]

[성숙하고 개뿔이고, 난 진영이밖에 없단말야아아!!! 뺏어가지마아아!!! 이개새끼야아아!!!]

...아 첫 사랑.

진짜

매니지하기 힘드네.

흑.

내 담배.


End file.
